Summer Love: the right one
by psycoticcrazyassbitch28
Summary: Love is in the air! Can Kevin and Edd get together?
1. Chapter 1

Summer Love: A Kevin and Edd love story!  
Chapter 1!

Edd's prov: School's out for the summer, I'm to old for summer camp now, and I still haven't told my crush I  
like him. Yes, I, Eddward Marion Vincent, Am in love with a boy. Not just any boy though. I'm in love with  
Kevin, the bully of the Cul-de-Sac, the school's most popular jock.

I don't know when i fell for him, but I did. Hard. I just hope he's leaveing for the summer like everyone  
else from the Cul-de-Sac. I stopped at the end of my drive way and looked over at Kevin's house. I was wrong,  
Kevin isn't leaving for the summer.

He is in his front yard working on his motorcycle. And god dammit! He's shirtless! Oh thank god, he went  
inside... spoke to soon. Wait what his he doing with that jug of water? Oh no no no no! Don't do it!

He did it! Right in front of me! Does he even know I'm staring at him? God he looks so hot with that water  
dripping down his tan muscular body... NO Eddward do not think like that!

I stop looking at him and i walk inside my house. I went up to my room.

Kevin's prov:I can't believe it! I'm stuck here with Double Dork for the summer! That might just give me more  
time to get him to be MY dork. Yeah yeah yeah, I know what your thiking. Mister popular in love with the nerd.  
What of it? I am goning to make him mine by the end of the summer.

Was he just staring at me?! Does this mean that he might like me back? I need to find out, and soon!

That's all for now! find out more next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Love Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 2: the real chapter 2

Summer Love Chapter 2

Kevin's prov: Alright, it's now or never. I read over the note a cupole more times. It read: " Dork, you and me.  
Tomorrow night. 6 pm. shrap. At the lilac grove. Don't be late! See you there, babe.  
P.S: Wear something casual yet sexy. ;) -Kevin "

I went over to Edd's house and put the note on the doormat. I knocked on the door, and ran back to my house.  
I looked out the window to see Edd opening the door. He started to look around. And I thought: " What if he  
doesn't see it? "

Edd's prov: I was about to go back inside when I was a peice of paper on the ground. I bent down and picked it  
up. After I unfolded it I began to read it. I read it three more times just to be sure I had read it right. I  
am sure I'm as bright as a tamato. I looked up and saw Kevin looking out his window and I blushed harder.

I walked back inside and grabbed my keys and wallet. I locked the door and started to walk down the sidewalk to  
Lilly's house. She alway's helps me with cloth shopping. I knocked on her door and...

Well? What ya think? Please review! Oh and I'm Lilly! Lilly is my oc. Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 3

Edd's prov: I knocked on her door and she opened it looking like she just went through a war zone. She smiles  
at me and says " Hey Edd. Whats up? " " Hello Lilly. I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me.  
You see I have a date tomorrow and I need help picking out a ensamble for tomorrow. " " Oh a date huh? Alright  
let me get dressed first. " She went back inside and came back out ten minutes later. " OK lets go. "

We headed down the street and walked until we made it to the mall. Lilly ameadiletly grabed my hand and draged me into the frist store.  
After I had tried on about fifty outfits she draged me to another store. This is going to be one long day.

LIlly's prov:Edd is the prefect model. I never miss a chance to go shopping with him. I draged him into about ten  
more stores until we got to my favortive store. I grabed a bunch of clothes and shoved him into a dressing room.  
After ten minutes of trying on clothes he came out with best outfit of the day. He was wearing dark blue skinny  
jeans that had rip on the knees, a red button up shirt that made his muscles that he had gotten from siwmming  
pop out, black hightop converse, and a loose red tie. He had taken off his beanie showing of his beautiful  
black hair that had growen over the scar on his head. " That is the one! " He paid for the outfit after he took it off.  
After that we went home.

~~~~~~~~~~ The next day!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin's prov: I was waiting for Double Dork to show up, he still had five minutes befor I went to look for him.  
" H-h-hey Kevin. " I turned around and imeadently got a nose bleed. " Hey Edd. " " Are you okay Kevin? " A look of  
worrieness was on his face. I stopped the bleeding and said " Yeah I'm fine dork. Fallow me, oh and you look fucking  
somking hot. " Just as I walked away I saw him blush and fallow me.

Well? What you think? Next time I will continue with the date.


	5. Chapter 4

Kevin's prov: I grabbed Edd's hand and draged him over to the white gazbo that was in the grove. I can't believe he came!  
And he looks as sexy as hell! Hmm these next three hours should be fun.

Edd's prov: As Kevin draged me to what looked like a gazbo, I couldn't help but stare at him. He was wear black skinny  
jeans (that showed off his ass), a dark blue button-up shirt (that made his muscles seem huge ), a loose black tie, his leather jacket, and his red and black baseball hat backwards. I guess somethings never  
train of thought was broken when Kevin said " So what da ya think dork? "

I looked up from staring at his ass and I gasped. Right before my eyes in the gazbo was a picinc. There where lights hanging from the top of the gazbo,  
a radio playing slow, smooth, sexy jazz music, and there was rose petals everywhere! " K-k-kevin it's beautiful! H-how did you manage to do all this?! "  
" I-i-i've been planning this for awhile. " He walks over to the table and pulls out a chair. " Have a seat, baby. " He winks at me as I blush and sit down.  
He then reaches over to the tray to pull the cover off and reavels...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what ya think? A pretty good chapter four huh? Review and tell me what the meal for thier date should be!


End file.
